User talk:NnoitraxJiruga
Arrancar Numbers Can you please share with me the whereabouts of the informations you have updated for the various fraccion in this site. It's amazing! Please tell me. <3 HuecoMuffin 15:51 April 18, 2009 My cousin deduced the numbers down. He figured out that Nirgge Parduoc was #27 before he was even named yet. So he's like a wizard pretty much, though he had only one wrong being Po. He though he was #14, until he realized that Nakeem was one of the oldest. So these are basically guesses? Arrancar109 19:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, but he has all these crazy mathematics theories in his head and on wipeboard and he gets immediate information from the Japanese version of the manga and characters from his friend that works there. :So he didn't get them from any sources? I know Nirgge and Poww were in the japanese manga but I've not seen anything regarding the others. - HuecoMuffin 15:59 April 18, 2009 Well they only did those two. And not only that, but the reason they did not show anything yet is because they manga info is gonna need more stuff to talk about later on. Thats due to the rest of the Espada's releases and the Vizard battle coming up. Also, they finally show the information on Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Grimmjow's Fraccion Nakeem, Di Roy, Shawlong, and Edrad. That was a very long time ago, see what I mean. :Ah, I see. I figured they were probably going to release information on them later. I am rather excited for this Arrancar information, being someone who researches them. So, if this is accurate, which I believe it is, it has been a very good day for me in this concept. I thank you greatly for sharing this. <3 - HuecoMuffin 15:59 April 18, 2009 Your welcome. There is also a possibility of new arrancar coming too. :Wonderful! I had a feeling more would show soon. Goodness, the manga is getting so amazing nowadays! <3 - HuecoMuffin 16:22 April 18, 2009 Yeah apparently he thinks that right before some of the characters killed, the vizard will pop in and save the day. Then when some of them prepare to fight Aizen, Gin, and Tousen, Aizen uses his sword's power and there will be Privaron or some other types of arrancar. :I figured something along those lines. The Vizards were seen last at the end of th TBtP arc, and I wonder what they will do. Obviously they will help the Shinigami, but I don't know when. But who knows. Maybe Halibel will almost kill Hitsugaya and then it will happen, or something along those lines. And I'm still waiting for things dealing with Isshin and Wonderweiss. - HuecoMuffin 17:29 April 18, 2009 I really want to see Wonderweiss again. Because he probably has the strength of that as a Privaron or an Espada. :I second that! - HuecoMuffin 16:32 April 20, 2009 Just a thing : Might you answer by a yes or by a no, are all the numbers you gave for fraccions official(manga/databook coming) or guesses ? I'd say no, but if my cuz's friend works at Japan and actually undercovers it, so I don't know. Edits You need to stop adding useless information onto the site. The pages your attempting to create will always be deleted as they do not meet the criteria to exist as stand alone pages. Unnamed and important characters dont get their own page. As you should have read the manual of style this will be considered your second warning on the matter. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you read what you wanna read, everything you mentioned does not have there on page they are on a page together just like all the nameless characters that are not significant to the storyline. You where making specific pages for them. Know what your talking about instead of getting an attitude. The situation wouldn't have come up if you had followed the guidelines instead of doing what you want. We have rules here. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) You were not given the go ahead to create articles that are specified under admin review such as names that are changed due to the new databook as well as the fact that pages already exist for it. Next time will result in a block.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure why you changed Poww's number, but please don't do things like this, as it is vandalism. It can only be changed if something written by Kubo supports it, in which case it needs to be referenced; otherwise, it can't be proven. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I am guessing you are getting all this from Unmasked? Please stop. We are working on it. Leave it to admins and committee members while we confirm all of the information.--